deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cosmo6252/Smaug vs Durin's bane
Smaug, the great Fire Drake from the North that layed the city of dale to waste and took the great Dwarven kingdom of Erebor for his own Durin's bane, the great balrog, the wielder of the flame of Arnor, that single handedly defeated gandalf Who will win, who will die, who. Is. DEADLIEST! *All info is from the lord of the rings wiki SMAUG History: In TA 2770, Smaug came down from the mountains in the north, drawn by great whealth within the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor. Seeking to claim the mountain and its treasure for himself, he layed waste to the neighboring city of dale before he got to the mountain, killing most of the Dwarves there while some escaped. For two centuries he layed undisturbed, occasionally waking to kill the rare theif, until the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, tried to steal the Arkenstone. Using the one ring, bilbo hid from smaug, taunting him in the shadows. Smaug assuming he's from Laketown, a neighboring town, he breaks out of Erebor and destroys most of laketown, but before he could destroy it he is killed by bard, a sort of hero for the town. INFO Length: 20 meters (65 feet) Winspan: unknown, guessing at around 30 meters (98 feet) Weight: unknown, guessing he's somewhere 50 tons (100,000 pounds) WEAPONS & ABILITIES Armor like tenfold shields Since Smaug has been laying on gold, jems, silver, ect. for so long some of the treasure has permenantly stuck to his belly. Not even the famed Dwarven black arrows can pierce his scales. But there is a small patch near his heart that arrows and weapons can pierce. Teeth like swords Inside Smaug's bus sized jaws he has teeth that can crush steel like its nothing. Claws like spears Smaug has claws that are strong enough to break through the gates of Erebor, and thats Dwarven metal were talking about. Tail like a thunderbolt The shockwave of his tail can turn a neighborhood into ruble. Wings like a hurricane The wind created by his wings can uproot a large part of a forest. Breath like death Like all dragons, smaug has the ability to breath fire. One stream of his fire was able to set half of laketown on fire. DURIN'S BANE History: Durin's Bane was one of the Majar spirits that existed before the creation of the world who descended into Arda with the Valar. It was eventually corrupted by Melkor, becoming one of the Valaraukar and joining the other balrogs in Morgoths service. The Balrog fought in many battles of the War of the Jewels, up to and including the War of Wrath. It somehow managed to survive Morgoth's defeat, fleeing East and taking refuge beneath the misty mountains. For more than five thousand years the Balrog lay dormant, until disturbed by Dwarves mining there. He killed all of them including Durin, which gave him the name Durin's Bane. The Balrog had a important role in the Battle of Azanulbizar. In TA 2799, the dwarves finally defeated the Orcs occupiying Moria, but Dain ll Ironfoot, having slayed the orc azog, felt the terror of the Balrog at the gate and declared that Moria itself remained beyond their power to conquer. Despite an attempt to recolonize Moria by Balin in TA 2989, Durin's Bane remained a menace in the ancient Kingdom of Moria, its true nature hidden from the outside world. In January of TA 3019, the Fellowship of the Ring entered moria, expecting a living army of dwarves. What they got instead was a kingdom filled with the bodies of dwarves. Fast foward one of the Hobbits in the Company named Pippin created a large noise, which disturbed the orcs and goblins of moria. While escaping the rucuss awoke Durin's Bane, were the Balrog would the fight the wizard named gandalf on a bridge. Gandalf sent the balrog crashing off the bridge into the abiss, but the bridge collapsed and sent Gandalf with it. They plunged in the waters bellow, which quenched the Balrogs flame. The Balrog escaped Moria, leaving Gandalf in hot pursuit. The chase led them to the top of the peak of Zirakzigil, were they fought for three days. They ended up killing eachother, except Gandalf was ressurected as Gandalf the White. INFO Height: 20 feet Weight: unknown, guessing at around 10 tons (20,000 pounds) WEAPONS & ABILITIES Flame of Anor The Flame of Anor is the power he got when he was corrupted by Melkor. Its basically the power of the sun, because Anor means the sun in Elvish. Flame sword The Balrog can conjure a flame sword. Thats pretty much it. Flame whip The Balrog can summon a flaming bull whip that can wrap around limbs to drag a opponent to the ground. Claws The Balrog also has flaming claws that can kill orcs and humans in one hit. X-FACTORS Which opponent is stronger? Which opponent is faster? Which opponent has better magical prowess? Which opponent has more experience? BATTLE INFO *Battle will take place outside moria *Both pissed off *Both meet by chance *This battle takes place in an alternate timeline were Smaug succeeds and destroys Laketown BATTLE Far over, the Misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep, and caverns old. The pines roared on the heigh, the winds were moaning in the night. A city, Laketown, lay burned to ash by a mighty dragon. But this was no ordinary dragon, this was a fire drake from the north, Smaug the terrible. His ire was more fierce than fire, laid there houses and towers frail. The fire was red; it flaming spread; the trees like torches blazed with light. "You shouldn't have awoken me!", said Smaug as he gazed upon the remains of Laketown in the air. Smaug, who had slept in the mountain for years, forgot the thrill of burning down villages. "That was quite fun, I think I'll do that again", he rumbled menacingly. He flew over lake town and further into the horizon, looking for any sign on civilization. Smaug paused his flight when he saw a peculiar set of massive iron doors in the side of a mountain. "Another dwarf breeding ground? Oh this'll be fun", he said before flying straight at the iron doors. Oh, he'll get a fight he won't forget. The mines of Moria has had it's own share of devastation. The Dwarves shouldn't have excavated further. They awoke a beast, something that hasn't awoken for hundreds of years, the Balrog of Moria. The dwarves tried to fight it off, but it was no use, it destroyed everyone. After crushing the last dwarf it found, it started slinking back further into the mines, but stopped from hearing something massive breaking down the main doors. Smaug rammed his head against the doors, but he was finally able to bust them open. What he saw... Surprised him to say the least. The entire main hall was on fire, dead dwarves laid crushed on the floor, pillars and statues were destroyed, and... Another monster? Smaug was quite impressed what this monster did to the place, but it certainly won't let it live. Not only did he want to simply kill it, he sensed treasure. It was calling to him, basically. "I am impressed of what you've done to these... Parasites!... But you merely did the job for me. I sense the treasure in here, and I'm going to take it for my own!" The Balrog was already fired up. It roared it's most menacing roar that made even the most battle hardened warriors run in fear. But this was Smaug, he was not threatened in any way. Smaug roared back at the Balrog, even louder, but still just as threatening. The Balrog was old, even older than Gandalf. He's fought powerful foes before. Just like Smaug, he was not threatened. "I'm glad you to want to tussle! Now le-" Smaug was cut off by the Balrog shooting a stream of fire from his mouth, engulfing Smaug in flames. He stopped shooting his flames and expected a freshly cooked dragon, but all he saw was an even more pissed off dragon. That was also expected. "YOU THINK FLAMES CAN KILL ME?! I AM FIRE, I AM DEATH!", Smaug roared as he shot his own stream of fire at the Balrog. The Balrog immediately shot another stream another stream at Smaug's fire. The two streams colliding with each other. The Balrog, literally being made of fire, had the superior stream and pushed back Smaug's flame, colliding with Smaug but doing little damage. TBC Category:Blog posts